Amar De Siempre
by Raven Sakura
Summary: - Pero aquí estoy, tranquilo y no me iré – agregó mirándolo a los ojos – Dalo por hecho que por nada del mundo me iré de aquí después de todo lo que hemos pasado - dijo colocando su mano sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón – Te he esperado… - murmuró ella, haciendo que Sasuke recordara a la mujer de sus sueños con las mismas palabras en sus labios...


**AMOR DE SIEMPRE**

Esta es la historia de un mago, que cansado de la vida mundana decidió exiliarse a un bosque. Estaba harto de las guerras, de los muertos y los sobrevivientes, de los reyes y su ambición, de las personas que se le acercaban por algún interés. Estaba harto de tocar cuerpos femeninos desconocidos, sin sentir nada más que las ganas inmensas de saciar su deseo de hombre en alguna mujer dispuesta a complacerlo.

Décadas llevaba ya de no conversar con otra persona de carne o hueso puesto que los seres que habitan a su alrededor le hablaban de vez en cuando, especialmente la luna, su compañera, con la que compartía sus vivencias y, últimamente, su tristeza… Cualquiera que lo conociera de antes diría que él no tiene corazón. Por su temple, su inmenso poder y su carácter en las batallas, cualquiera que lo viera diría que no tiene sentimientos. Era despiadado como nadie. Y por eso al parecer, _una vida sin soledad se le había sido negado_…

Con sus poderes había creado una especie de laberinto para que sus enemigos, que no lo dejaron de buscar cuando desapareció, se perdieran y encontraran una muerte segura y dolorosa. Vivía en un castillo en las profundidades del bosque. Solo. Así vivió desde que tiene uso de razón por lo que nunca le interesó tener a alguien a su lado, ni amigos y mucho menos a una mujer. Nunca se enamoró, nunca encontró a la mujer destinada para él. _Estaba resignado a la soledad_…

Un día, se despertó de golpe. Habían invadido su territorio, habían roto su hechizo de laberinto.

Rápido se dirigió a la fuente de aquel poder, dispuesto a acabar con aquel o aquellos que seguro lo buscaban por la recompensa que tenía su cabeza. Cuando llegó se encontró cara a cara con su invasor… invasora.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Su boca se abrió levemente, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos verdes más profundo que había visto jamás. No había rastro de maldad o peligrosidad en ella. Era pura, ahí radicaba su poder. Ella empezó a acercarse, él no se movió de su sitio. Cuando llegó, pudo apreciar mejor su exótica cabellera rosa, el mágico color de sus ojos, su dulce mirada y sus labios rojos, finamente abiertos de impresión. Ella posó su mano sobre su mejilla y el mago sintió a su corazón desbocado en su pecho.

- Te he esperado… - susurró la joven y fue ahí cuando el mago supo que todo este tiempo había esperado por ella.

La besó y sintió que todo a su alrededor se pintaba de otro color. Ella era la luz que añoraba sin saber, su salida de la oscura cueva de la soledad. Desde aquel momento ambos habían decidido estar juntos, viviendo su amor, entregándose mutuamente. _El mago era feliz_.

La joven pelirrosa salió un día a la entrada del bosque pues oyó el lamento de un animal herido. El mago, que estaba en las profundidades del bosque por hierbas medicinales, presintiendo el peligro, acudió rápido hacia su amada pero cuando llegó la encontró pálida y fría sobre el suelo. Un hechizo había caído sobre ella pues tenía el sello de un brujo enemigo, poderoso y vengativo, del mago. Llevó a la joven a su castillo e intentó liberarla pero era un hechizo especial, uno que solo el que lo puso tenía que quitarlo. La dejó a cuidado de la luna y partió al castillo del brujo enemigo. Le pidió un duelo con la condición de liberar a la pelirrosa pero el brujo se negó iniciando de todas maneras una pelea sin tregua. Después de horas el mago ganaba. Tenía la esperanza de llevar a rastras de ser necesario al brujo para liberar a su amada pero no creyó lo que vio a continuación. El brujo, viendo que ya no le quedaba más fuerzas, utilizó un cuchillo especial y se abrió la garganta muriendo al instante.

El mago enloqueció. Dio un grito ensordecedor y utilizando un gran hechizo de fuego incendió todo el castillo de su enemigo y sus alrededores hasta sus cimientos, quedando todo en cenizas.

Volvió a su castillo, triste y desolado. No pudo salvar a su mujer. Gracias a ella había conocido el amor, sabía lo que era sentirse vivo, sabía lo que era hacer el amor y ahora, no volvería a estar con ella. No sabía cómo iba a vivir sin ella.

Entonces decidió su destino: _Iba a estar otra vez con ella, sea como sea_.

Se abrazó a ella y después de darle un beso, incendió todo su castillo…

- Sasuke despierta – pero el pelinegro seguía jadeando y sudando frío, sintiendo como el calor del fuego le quemaba las entrañas - ¡Sasuke! – despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama y tratando de normalizar su respiración.

- Tranquilo, fue una pesadilla – consoló la pelirroja pasándole un vaso con agua que el pelinegro bebió de sus manos sin darse cuenta, sintiendo aun el dolor de perder a la persona que amaba.

- Sakura… - murmuró – tu… tu no estabas… - la pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida pues era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke, el mejor ninja de Konoha, con miedo en ellos. La pelirrosa lo abrazó con fuerza, sin estrangularlo.

- Pero aquí estoy, tranquilo – volvió a consolar – y no me iré – agregó mirándolo a los ojos – Dalo por hecho que por nada del mundo me iré de aquí después de todo lo que hemos pasado - dijo colocando su mano sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón – Te he esperado… - murmuró ella, haciendo que Sasuke recordara a la mujer de sus sueños con las mismas palabras en sus labios. Y sonrió antes de besar con pasión a la chica que desde siempre había estado destinada para él y que a pesar de lo que pueda ocurrir a su alrededor, siempre estaría con ella…

**Fin**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. La historia fue inspirada en "La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago" del grupo argentino Rata Blanca. Es una bonita y buenísima canción. Espero sus reviews y comentarios (No me destruyan XD).

_**Raven Sakura**_


End file.
